


Tipsy Confessions

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finds a tipsy Inquisitor is much more open with her feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I found this sitting in my drafts and I honestly can't remember where I was going with it, so here is some fluffy drunken shenanigans.

“Cullen!”

No sooner had the Commander stepped into the Herald’s Rest when he was greeted with an excited sequel of his name. A moment later something, or rather someone, small and compact slammed into him and his face was buried in a press of sweet red curls. Someone was hugging him–surprisingly tightly too. 

“I’m so glad you came!” The figure clinging to him exclaimed before pushing away to hold him at arms length. He wasn’t surprised–given the hair–to see Inquisitor Trevelyan. With a smile, she draped herself against him, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“You’re my favorite general,” she said with a sly smile. 

Maker’s breath, she must be drunk. Bull had reserved the tavern for the inner circle in order to celebrate the Inquisitor slaying her first dragon. Clearly, Lady Trevelyan had been celebrating for a while. 

“I’m your only general, my lady,” he gently reminded her. 

She wobbled a bit, and Cullen wrapped an arm around her waist so they both didn’t go tumbling to the floor in a heap of limbs. 

“Even if I had a thousand generals, you’d still be my favorite,” she murmured. 

Cullen’s heart shuddered in his chest. The low, husky tone of her voice and the soft, intimate look in her eyes freezing the breath in his lungs. He had been half in love with her since the moment he’d laid eyes on her, and his affections had only grown. But Cullen had always thought his feelings one-sided; surely beautiful Lady Trevelyan had hundreds of men–rich men, titled men–paying court to her. 

With a bright, tinkling laugh, she spun out of his arms and sauntered across the room to where Leliana, Cassandra, Josephine, and Vivienne sat. 

“I see drunk Elena introduced herself,” Dorian said with a laugh as he slid up to Cullen’s side and clapped a hand on the Commander’s shoulder. 

Cullen stared after her a moment, before turning to Dorian. “Is she always like that when she drinks?”

“Oh yes. I imagine Josie’s going to have to watch her closely at the Winter Palace.” Dorian handed him a mostly full bottle of Fereldan ale. “Here, drink this. I can’t stomach the stuff.”

Cullen took a drink of the ale, his gaze settling on Elena where she was laughing across the room. _Even if I had a thousand generals, you’d still be my favorite_. He smiled to himself, a slight blush heating his cheeks as hoped bloomed in his chest.

Maybe his feelings we’re so one-sided after all. 


End file.
